The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of forming semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low manufacture costs. Accordingly, the development of semiconductor devices has been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Widths and the spacing of patterns in semiconductor devices have been further and further reduced for higher integration of semiconductor devices. For recently targeted high levels of integration of semiconductor devices, however, new exposure techniques and/or very expensive exposure techniques are required, increasing the difficulty of achieving higher degrees of integration of the semiconductor devices. Thus, various research has been conducted for new integrating techniques.